nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena (GS)
Technical Sergeant Gloria Branigan '(codenamed '"Athena", full name Tech Sgt. Gloria "Athena" Branigan) is a character created by Greedyselfish. She was featured as a major playable character in An Alternate Eclipse, a drastic retelling of the Eclipse Warfare Zombies story. Biography Early Life Before she was "Athena", she was Gloria Branigan. Born on March 10, 2237 in the city of Praset, located on her planet of Harmony. She was the daughter of a biracial Eclipse Military couple. Her mother was a combat medic and her father was a Captain. When Gloria was 9, her father passed away, which would affect her greatly throughout the rest of her life. After turning 18, she decided to follow in her parents footsteps and join the Eclipse Military. She later moved to Earth to train and serve among the Alliance Forces. An Alternate Eclipse On November 19, 2251, Gloria, under the callsign/codename of "Athena", was stationed at Fort New Trinity, an Eclipse Military base and laboratory, along with her unit. That night, they attended to witness an experiment to create a new super soldier using a serum created by an element called Hybrillium. The experiment went horribly wrong, resulting in many scientists and members of her unit being killed or zombified. She managed to survive but was knocked out during the ordeal. When she came back to her senses, "Athena" went through several zombies on her own before encountering Alain Bourden, Jack McMack and an unknown mercenary with no name. They teamed up to fight off the hordes of the undead, defeat The Hybrid and escape the facility before a nuclear device destroyed the entire area. After heading to Frixion to clear out an abandoned Opposition factory and assisting the Eclipse Military by defending a base on the Opposition home world, she went back to her home in Praset, Harmony to live a peaceful life with Alain Bourdain. The two would get married on February 14, 2254. On April 9, 2254, the Tachibana Cult would unless a toxic powder onto the streets of Praset, creating another infection. "Athena" and Alain would once again team up with Jack and The Unnamed Mercenary to fight off the hordes and save the remaining survivors in the city. Because the planet had become overrun, the Eclipse Military forced "Athena" and the rest of the group to evacuate. She was very reluctant to leave, but was eventually persuaded by Alain to join them and eventually start a new life. The destruction of her home planet would affect her even greater than the death of her father and lead into a personal downward spiral. In between April 9th and May 11th, "Athena", Alain and Jack would stay on the evac ship. Her personality began to change drastically, becoming more mean spirited and nihilistic while suffering from severe depression and post-traumatic stress disorder. She also began seeing visions about "multi-dimensional entities" and the death of the planet Earth. She refused to be treated or receive proper therapy or diagnosis. On May 11, 2254, "Athena", Alain and Jack were tasked to help defend Washington, E.E. from falling to the Opposition and to stop the Armageddon Machine from destroying the Earth. Despite their best efforts, the Eclipse Military and mankind as we know it could not stand a change towards the Opposition forces. In the final moments, "Athena", drained of all her hope, pulled out an MX-1911 pistol and took her own life. Trivia * Her name and character model are loosely based on the character "Athena" from the video game Quake Champions. Category:Greedyselfish Category:An Alternate Eclipse